Nueva Generación 2
by Shishio Uzumaki
Summary: Historia donde veremos la Volunta de Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo Vóngola, como avanza en el mundo shinobi y crea su familia para defender a sus seres queridos...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro, ninguno de estos animes me pertence, este esun fic para disfrute de aquellos quienes lo lean...

NUEVA GENERACIÓN

Hace mucho tiempo existió una poderosa organización. Esta organización era la encargada de velar por el bienestar de muchos y además resguardaban unos poderosos objetos.

Esos poderosos objetos eran los Vongola rings, anillos que formaban parte del Trini-sette, algo 1ue se creía que era un milagro o la voluntad de un ser superior.

Estos Anillos pasaron por las manos de muchos lideres, hasta que llego el Décimo Líder Vóngola o como su maestro lo llamaba, "Neo Vóngola Primo", en honor al primer Vóngola en existir.

El nombre del décimo era Tsunayoshi Sawada, alguien de fuerte determinación el cual guio a Vóngola hasta el día de su muerte.

Dejando así una ultima misión a su Maestro, esconder los anillos Vóngola de una forma que solo una persona de buen corazón y con la determinación suficiente podría ser dueño del anillo. Luego de esto falleció ocasionando la trágica noche donde no solo la mafia si no el mundo lloraria por la muerte de este gran líder…

Mientras tanto en una zona desconocida

"Tsuna, descansa en paz amigo mío, es momento de cumplir mi misión y esperar a que un digno sucesor llegue a encontrar el tesoro de los Vóngola, adiós amigo mío" -dijo una pequeña sombra antes de avanzar por la oscuridad a cumplir el ultimo encargo de Vóngola

Han pasado aproximadamente 10000 años desde lo ocurrido, y muchas cosas han sucedido. Actualmente la población se redujo viviendo todos en un súper continente llamado Continente Elemental.

La gente dejo de utilizar las llamas Ultima voluntad(Shinuki no hono) y todos fueron civiles.

Luego sucedió un evento donde una familia o clan llego de otra dimensión, este clan llamado Otsutsuki, donde su princesa se comió un fruto de un árbol gigantesco nacido del poder de la naturaleza, esta princesa al obtener el poder de este ser casi divino se volvió malvado y trato de extinguir a la humanidad, siendo detenida por su hijo, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, que en un futuro sería llamado Rikudo Sennin.

Luego de la derrota de Kaguya, Hagoromo se dedico a enseñar el Nishu por todo el continente…

Luego unos años después se crearon las aldeas Shinobis y además de muchos sucesos más..


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1:El inicio, La Ultima voluntad de Vóngola se cu** mple.

 **Konohagakure no sato**

Actualmente observamos a una gran aldea, rodeada de un gran muro y con una montaña donde habían rostros tallados, llena de vida y alegría….bueno no para todos.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 6 años y mis amigos son Hokage-jiji y Teuchi-jiji, me gusta comer Ramen y no se que esta pasando lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me echaron de el orfanato y luego que entre a un callejón para dormir todo se volvió negro…

 **Vista Genera** l

Podemos observar como en un callejón un tipo de apariencia fornida lleva un saco algo grande y este empieza a caminar con rumbo al bosque de la muerte.

-(Jejeje es mi oportunidad, matare al niño zorro y seré premiado, lo llevare al bosque de la muerte y ahí lo dejare jajajjajaj) – pensó riendo el tipo mientras se adentraba buscando el bosque.

Luego de caminar dos horas llego al bosque de la muerte donde iba depositando al saco hasta que un jabalí gigante lo embistió noqueando al hombre y mandando lejos al saco. Por coincidencia o casualidad del destino el saco calló en la entrada de una cueva, donde al parecer ningún animal llegaba a dominar el lugar…

Mientras tanto al pobre niño le sucedía algo en su mente…

 *******Espacio mental********* *

-(ugh …¿Dónde estoy?...Lo ultimo que recuerdo es ir al callejón a dormir y luego nada…además mi cabeza me duele…¿Qué sucedió?¿Donde estoy?)- Se preguntaba el niño rubio, mientras observaba que estaba rodeado de oscuridad.

 **"Ven pequeño ven"**

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto el infante con miedo al escuchar una voz algo lúgubre y oscura.

 **"Sigue mi voz pequeño"**

-Uh, esta bien – dijo el pequeño avanzando poco a poco hasta que pudo deslumbrar una jaula con un kanji en el centro que decía Sello

 **"Bien llegaste, ahora rompe el sello y te ayudare"**

-Donde…-se quedo en silencio al observar un imponente zorro que lo observaba con esos ojos rojos llenos de maldad

 **"Libérame y te ayudare"**

-¿Me ayudaras?¿como?- pregunto el pelirrubio

 **"Sencillo matare a quien te dejo inconsciente"**

-No!No te dejare, no se que paso pero no dejares que mates a nadie!- dijo el pelirrubio negándole lo que pedía el zorro

 **"Oh, de por si no tienes opción" dijo el ente antes que una marea de Chacra rojo rodease al niño y lo tratase de agarrar**

-¿Pero que es esto?-dijo el niño tratando de correr hasta que la marea de chacra lo engullo y empezasen a salir pensamientos oscuros al niño, tratando de sumergirlo en la oscuridad

-(No…no quiero…terminar así…yo…yo….YO QUIERO VIVIR)- Pensó el niño tratando de zafarse y con toda su voluntad se escapaba del control del zorro y este al ver que el niño se sobreponía, aumentaba mas el chacra

(NO TE DEJARE MATAR A NADIEEEEEEEEEEEE)Grito el niño en su mente

 **********Mientras tanto en la cueva****************

En la cueva precisamente cuando nuestro protagonista grito se observa como una gran llamarada naranja se libera y va en dirección al cuerpo de nuestro protagonista .Y cuando llego, envolvió al niño, apareciendo un anillo que decía Vóngola y tenia todos los colores.

 **********Espacio Mental************

"Jajaja estúpido mocoso tomare tu cuerpo y destruiré tu estúpida aldea" -dijo el zorro riendo cuando de repente…..

(Poner la canción para ambiente: Ost Katekyo Hitman Reborn!Tsuna Awakens ost)

 _ **-Tu no le harás nada a mi sucesor- dijo de pronto una voz alertando al Zorro para luego observar como la marea se abría y salía el niño rodeado de llamas naranja e inconsciente y una persona al lado de este.**_

 **"¿Quién eres estúpido Ningen?Acaso retas al gran Kyubi no Kitsune?" -dijo mostrando sus colmillos.**

 _ **-No, pero no dejare que tomes el control de el, así que toma -dijo la persona poniendo un brazo adelante otro atrás concentrando de esas llamas naranjas hasta que….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **X BURNED**_

.

.

( **Boooooooooooooooooooooom** )

Una gran explosión lleno el lugar haciendo que el Zorro se protegiera y cuando termino el ataque..

"hmp No me hizo casi nada ese at..¿Donde estan?se escaparon…tks…bueno se salvaron por esta vez-dijo el ente yéndose a dormir


End file.
